


Friends

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [5]
Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Friends

Friends--

How can we be?

Conflictions and arguing

Are all that we are

I tire of hearing

Nothing but boys, boys, boys

I tire of hearing

Nothing but sex, sex, sex

It's disgusting

It's revolting

All the talk of things

That need not be in school

That need not be talked

A kind soul and a good heart

But a mind that is corrupt

Even I have my limits

Where are yours?


End file.
